pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Solar Light
|- align="center" | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Please note that the Pokédex is undergoing massive overhaul at the moment, in preparation for the next demo; If you want to look up data for the current demo, search for earlier versions in the History sections of each page. There are also some changes in the dex, some Pokémon were taken out, some were renamed, and a few will get a retyping. ''' ---- '''Pokémon Solar Light Version and Pokémon Lunar Dark Version are the primary paired versions of Generation WTI, a fanmade Pokémon Generation by Watertrainer, created by Chai-Tao and himself. Solar Light and Lunar Dark follow the trends set up by previous games in the series. Two player characters (one male, Cole, and one female, Ella) travel a new region, Rikoto, on their Pokémon journeys. This region is inhabited by various selfmade Pokémon, and like in BW, none of those available prior to Generation WTI can be obtained before defeating the Elite Four. This is the Wiki for our fanmade RPGMaker XP game "Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark". For adding informations look here: Adding informations If you want to see a Let's Play, you can watch AshenEdicts let's play. Plot The game starts in Soltree Town in the players room. The player is sitting in front of his/her TV and is watching a battle between two Pokémon trainers. Your mother comes in and tells you that your best friend, Rodney, is waiting for you downstairs to get your first Pokemon from Prof. Pinewood. You walk to the lab with Rodney and the Professor lets you choose one of three Pokemon. After choosing your starter, Rodney runs out of the lab. The Professor tells you about a young girl named Keira, who is getting the last Pokémon, but it seems that she has forgotten it. After finding Keira in Mossy Town her mother tells you to go back to your house, because your mother has a gift for you. Back in Soltree Town you recieve the PokéCom and the Running Shoes from your parents. From then on, the player will set off on adventures through the Rikoto region. Along the way, the player, Rodney, and Keira will battle eight Gym Leaders, while trying to complete the Pokédex. After managing to obtain all eight Badges, the player will head to the Pokémon League to battle the Elite Four and the Champion. Rikoto Region * Rikoto * Starters * Rikoto Pokédex Towns and Cities *Soltree Town *Mossy Town *Serpentine City *Crestlight City *Rustbolt City *Brushus Town *Goldune City *Orshore Town *Docking Port *Highpoint City *Waytide City *Coralite Town *Sailport Town *Rassic City *Greenpine City *Sario Town (Upcoming) *Snowpeak Village (Upcoming) *Subhail City (Upcoming) *Rikoto League Village (Upcoming) Landmarks * Mossy Forest * Serpentine Garden * Dullfern Forest * Blackleaf Woods * Thundrome Pass * Cycling Path * Goldune Desert * Fallrock Valley * Battle Bridge * Jewel Mine (Upcoming) * Mount Highpoint * Goopool Swamp * Rainbow Reef * Wild Plains (Safari Zone) * Lake Bliss * Ancient Pass * Rassic Castle * Whisper Tunnel * Tropic Jungle * Cascade Waterfall * Crystal Cave (Upcoming) * Frosthail Forest (Upcoming) * Subhail Icecaps (Upcoming) * Victory Isle (Upcoming) Routes * Route 1 (Soltree Beach) * Route 2 (Rainy Path) * Route 3 (Thundrome Access) * Route 4 (Plains Way) * Route 5 (Orshore Pathway) * Route 6 (Bridge Hills) * Route 7 (Mountain Stairs) * Route 8 (Connecting Sea) * Route 9 (Sandcastle Coast) * Route 10 (Ocean Highway) * Route 11 (Haybarrel Ranch) * Route 12 (Lakeside Walk) * Route 13 (Danger Waters) * Route 14 (Sunflower Trail) * Route 15 (Tropical River) * Route 16 (Transition Hills) (Upcoming) * Route 17 (Pine Road) (Upcoming) * Route 18 (Downhill Paradise) (Upcoming) Gyms Pokémon Solar Light and Lunar Dark brings back the traditional eight Gyms. They are Donna (Poison), Damon (Dark), Electra (Electric), Dustin (Ground), Amber (Fire), Bailey (Grass), Alice (Ice), Wade (Water). * Serpentine Gym * Crestlight Gym * Rustbolt Gym * Goldune Gym * Highpoint Gym * Greenpine Gym * Subhail Gym (Upcoming) * Waytide Gym (Upcoming) Characters Rivals and People * Player ** Cole ** Ella * Rivals ** Rodney ** Keira ** Rick * Professor Pinewood * Lighthouse Keeper Beacon * Castellan Lizzy * Trainer classes Gym Leaders *Donna *Damon *Electra *Dustin *Amber *Bailey *Alice *Wade Elite Four and Champion *Rocco *Prudence *Nora *Rex *Champion Team Solar * Leader Starla * Officer Gloria * Officer Brite * Solar Grunt Team Lunar * Leader Derek * Officer Marcus * Officer Scarlett * Lunar Grunt Items * Items * TM * HM * Berries * Apricorns Creators * Chai-Tao (Game Creating, Eventing) * Watertrainer (Fakemon Spriting, Tile Spriting and Editing, Story) Helpers * BioManiac (Leading Tester) * Zerobreaker (Pokémon Data & Wiki Edits) * Myo (Text Revision) ----